tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Rangers
The Dino Rangers are four high-school students and their teacher who fight to defend both Reefside and Earth from the ruthless Mesogog, who plans to bring the Earth back to its prehistoric era. Rangers Toy-Exclusive Rangers Lost and Found in Translation episode Team History Origin The history of the Dino Rangers truly began when Dr. Tommy Oliver-veteran Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo Ranger-joined Anton Mercer in experimenting with dinosaur DNA. Their experiments resulted in the creation of the Dino Zords and the Dino Gems, but also seemingly resulted in Mercer's death and the destruction of their lab. Unbeknownst to Tommy, Mercer survived, but also gained a malevolent reptilian alter ego named Mesogog. Mesogog rebuilt their old lab into his base, and set about on a quest to turn Earth into a world ruled by dinosaurs. Formation Some years later, Tommy began teaching at Reefside High School, where his students included Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight. The three of them stumble across Dino Lab, Tommy's hidden retreat, and bonded with three of the Dino Gems that he had managed to recover. As such, the trio became the first three Dino Rangers. They soon clashed with Mesogog and his forces, which included Elsa-a villain disguised as the principal of Reefside High-and Zeltrax-a cyborg warrior who would later reveal a past acquaintance with Tommy. Tommy himself later took up the mantle of a Power Ranger again, bonding with a fourth Dino Gem to become the Black Ranger. This team of four continued for a time, until a dangerous new opponent entered the scene: Trent Mercer, who bonded with the White Dino Gem and was brainwashed by its evil energies to become an evil White Ranger. After spending some time as a villainous foe of the other Rangers, Trent was freed of the evil energy that corrupted him and joined them. However, he kept the fact that his stepfather, Anton Mercer, was Mesogog a secret from his teammates. This would later prove to be a source of great tension, but Trent redeemed himself in the eyes of his teammates by remaining stalwartly at their side even when they lost their trust in him. As a whole, the Rangers continued to face difficulty as Zeltrax broke away from Mesogog with his own agenda of domination, but were bolstered by new powers such as Super Dino Mode and Connor's transformation into the Triassic Ranger. Thunder Storm The Rangers faced one of their greatest challenges when the villain Lothor and several of his minions and escaped the Abyss of Evil. The evil ninja master subsequently brainwashed the retired Wind Rangers into serving as his minions, before forming an alliance with Mesogog. Luckily, the Thunder Rangers and Green Samurai Ranger managed to recover their powers and free their brainwashed friends. All eleven Rangers then joined forces to defeat Mesogog and Lothor's combined army, and Mesogog himself put an end to Lothor's threat. Fall of Mesogog Shortly thereafter, Mesogog and Anton were separated from each other, leaving Mesogog free to enact his plans without interference from his human side. Fortunately, the Rangers were able to trick Mesogog, giving them the opportunity to rescue Anton and destroy Mesogog's lab. They were then forced to sacrifice the Thundersaurus Megazord and Mezodon Megazord in order to stop Zeltrax's final threat, the Zelzord, putting an end to the cyborg as well. However, just when it seemed that their mission was over, Mesogog returned a final time, evolving into a monstrous new form to challenge the Dino Rangers. Unable to stop him by any other means, they sacrificed their Dino Gems to destroy him, putting an end to the villain and their powers as well. With this task done, the five Rangers returned to their normal lives. SPD On two occasions, the Dino Rangers would team up with a group of far flung successors, the B-Squad SPD Rangers. Some time after Mesogog's defeat, the original trio were brought into the future by the criminal Broodwing, who hoped to use them against the SPD Rangers. Instead, the trio ended up teaming up with their fellow Rangers to fight against Broodwing, Emperor Gruumm, and their minions. They were subsequently returned to their own time, their memories of these events erased. Some time later (from the perspective of the SPD Rangers) Gruumm traveled back in time and forged an alliance with Zeltrax to conquer the Earth in the past. The SPD Rangers followed him, and teamed up with the Dino Rangers, who still possessed their powers. After a fierce battle, the Rangers proved victorious, and Gruumm and the SPD team returned to the future, though all the Rangers who participated-except possibly for Tommy and the Omega Ranger-had their memories of this team-up erased. Operation Overdrive Later (this time from the Dino Rangers' perspective), Kira would have her powers temporarily restored by the Sentinel Knight in order to allow her to join a team of Retro Rangers. These five Rangers-additionally consisting of Wind Ranger Tori Hanson, SPD Ranger Bridge Carson, Mystic Ranger Xander Bly, and Tommy's old teammate Adam Park-were brought together to fill in for the temporarily powerless Operation Overdrive Rangers. After their connection to the Morphin Grid was restored, the Overdrive Rangers joined the Retro Rangers in battling Thrax and his new Evil Alliance. Super Megaforce The Dino Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent fought together while Dr. Oliver fought with his old team as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger once more. Super Ninja Steel Trent and Tommy returned as Dino Thunder White and Dino Thunder Black (as well as the original Green Ranger) to help the Ninja Steel Rangers and Tommy's old freinds (Rocky, TJ, Kat, and Wes) stop Lord Drayvon. Arsenal Morphers *Dino Morpher (Red Ranger/Conner, Blue Ranger/Ethan and Yellow Ranger/Kira) *Brachio Morpher (Black Ranger/Tommy) *Drago Morpher (White Ranger/Trent) *Triassic Morpher (Triassic Ranger - used for Battlizer) Weapons *Tyranno Staff (Red Ranger/Conner) *Tricera Shield (Blue Ranger/Ethan) *Ptera Grips (Yellow Ranger/Kira) *Brachio Staff(Black Ranger/Tommy) *Drago Sword (White Ranger/Trent) *Shield of Triumph (Triassic Ranger) *Thundermax Blaster/Saber (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan and Yellow/Kira) *Z-Rex Blaster Vehicles *Raptor Riders (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan, Yellow/Kira and Black/Tommy) *Raptor Cycles (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan and Yellow/Kira) *Dino ATVs (Black/Tommy and White/Trent) *Hovercraft Cycle (Blue/Ethan) *Triceramax Command Center Truck Suit Upgrades *Super Dino Mode (All 5 Rangers) *Triassic Ranger (Red Ranger upgrade) *Battlized Triassic Ranger (Triassic Ranger upgrade) When the Triassic morpher is given enough dino energy, it unlocks the Battlizer Armor. *Triceramax Command Center was shown on screen but not named. The name "Triceramax Command Center" comes from the toy line released by Bandai in the US. Zords Members Prdt-red.png|'Red Dino Ranger' Conner McKnight Prdt-blue.png|'Blue Dino Ranger' Ethan James Prdt-yellow.png|'Yellow Dino Ranger' Kira Ford Prdt-black.png|''' Black Dino Ranger''' Tommy Oliver Prdt-white.png|'White Dino Ranger' Trent Fernandez-Mercer Legendary Ranger Keys *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' Ranger Keys: These represent the Dino Rangers. **Red Dino Ranger Key **Blue Dino Ranger Key **Yellow Dino Ranger Key **Black Dino Ranger Key **White Dino Ranger Key AbareRed Ranger Key.jpg|Red Dino Ranger Key AbareBlue Ranger Key.jpg|Blue Dino Ranger Key AbareYellow Ranger Key.jpg|Yellow Dino Ranger Key AbareBlack Ranger Key.jpg|Black Dino Ranger Key AbareKiller Ranger Key.jpg|White Dino Ranger Key Super Megaforce/Dino Thunder Legendary Ranger Mode Video Game appearances Power Rangers Dash The Dino Rangers are among all the Ranger teams which appear in the Korean-developed mobile game Power Rangers Dash. Notes *The Dino Rangers are the first and only Ranger team to be mentored by the leader of a preceding Ranger team. *They are the first Ranger team to have a core team of less than 5 and the only team to have only four members in the main team. **If one counts the Thunder Rangers and Green Samurai Ranger as their own organization, then the Wind Rangers are the only team to match this feat. *They are also the first team since the Turbo Rangers to have Tommy Oliver as part of the main team. Appearances **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger }} See Also *J.A.K.Q. - The original Super Sentai team as well as to have a four-man main team. *Sun Vulcan - The original Super Sentai team as well as to have a core team of less than 5.